A Present For Valentine's
by Kerriss-Singer-of-Light
Summary: Killua discovers Valentine's Day, but what should he give Gon? Maybe Leorio can help?


**KilluaXGon- A Present For Valentine's**

_A/N: Here's a quick little one-shot for Valentine's Day. I have recently gotten into the reboot of HunterXHunter and it is seriously becoming an obsession and it is mostly because of these two! Like seriously, I'm caught up on Crunchyroll and every day I'm like 'WHY ISN'T THERE MORE YET?!' _

_Note: This is KilluaXGon deep friendship/light Shonen Ai. You have been warned, don't flame me please!_

_I do not own HunterXHunter or these characters!_

"Hey, Leorio, what's Valentine's Day?" Killua had been meditating for almost an hour in silence and when he spoke, Leorio actually jumped, nearly dropping his medical text.

"Oh! Geez, Killua, you startled me!" Leorio put down his book and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well I guess you wouldn't have celebrated Valentine's on Kukuroo Mountain… Valentine's Day is a day when people celebrate love and give presents to their most important person, usually sweets, flowers or cards. Why do you ask?"

Killua sat cross legged on the couch, regarding the older teen seriously. "I overheard some housewives talking about it when I was out in the market, and then later some girl gave me this and then ran off." He produced a large pink heart from his pocket. "It has some mushy poem on it. It came with some cheap candies too but I threw them away in case they were poisoned. Why did she give me this? I'm not her most important person; I'd never even seen her before. She showed up so quickly, I thought she was trying to attack me. I almost killed her." Killua shrugged, unconcerned.

Leorio chuckled at his friend. "She probably liked the way you looked and decided to go for it. Sometimes that's enough for a person."

Killua scoffed, then fell silent again. _A gift for my most important person huh? _He just knew that this was the kind of holiday Gon would love. _Sweets, flowers or cards… Sweets? Nah, me and Gon share Chocorobo almost every day anyway, that won't be special… Flowers? No way! Gon's way better with that kind of thing. _He only knew the names and properties of poisonous plants anyway, hardly appropriate_… A Card?... What would I say? … _"Aagh!" he finally cried out in frustration, startling Leorio again. "Those things are dumb! What else do people give?"

Leorio laughed, his smile turning mischievous, although Killua was too upset to notice. "Well people also give hugs and kisses."

That caught the silver-haired boy off guard. "Hugs and k-kisses?!" His face flushed pink and he whirled to gape at his friend. "Why would they do that?"

The older teen was enjoying himself immensely. "To show the other how much they mean to them. To show them that they are the most important person."

Killua sat silently, his brow wrinkled in thought. Leorio watched, amused, as he seemed to come to a decision and then ran out of the apartment.

Kurapika emerged from the adjacent room. "You know he's going to come to the wrong conclusion with that explanation, right?" He asked resignedly.

Leorio smirked. "Yup."

Kurapika shook his head. "He's going to be mad."

"Huh. Serves him right for calling me 'Old Man' all the time."

Killua strode down the main street of the square, rolling his favorite yellow bunny lollipop around in his mouth. A hug and kiss? These were still fairly new concepts to him. He'd seen people hugging and he and Gon threw an arm over each other's shoulders quite often, so he thought he could execute a hug without too much trouble. A kiss though, he wasn't sure. What was a kiss anyway? Could it really be as simple as two people putting their lips together as he'd sometimes seen during his travels? That seemed far too plain compared to all the fuss that people made about them. Even he felt shy and embarrassed at the thought of kissing Gon, even though he wasn't sure why.

Gon was his most important person; there was no doubt about that. Ever since the first day they met, Gon had been shining brighter than anything else Killua had ever seen, and like a moth, Killua couldn't help but be drawn to Gon's flame. He was simply the best thing that had ever happened to the young assassin and Killua still couldn't believe that Gon seemed to like spending just as much time with him.

Would a hug and kiss be able to show all these feelings that he couldn't explain in words? They had to be better than the other things Leorio had suggested, right? Killua continued arguing with himself as he walked.

Almost without realizing where he was going, he made his way down towards the river and soon could make out the unmistakable form of his best friend. That ridiculously pointy hair, that bright green outfit, that shining aura, that fishing rod. Gon was sitting with his back to him, catching fish for their dinner. A basket beside him already contained three or four fish and as Killua approached, the line went taut and Gon wrestled another fish out of the water.

"Yes!" The spiky-haired boy shouted, pumping his fist. He spun around. "Killua, look! We'll have a feast tonight!"

Killua smiled at Gon, who was beaming. He purposefully hadn't used zetsu as he neared so he wouldn't startle his friend. "That's great! You caught a lot!"

"Un!" Gon put the lid on the basket and slipped his arms through the straps so it sat comfortably on his back. "Come on, let's show Leorio and Kurapika, then we can have a cookout!" He started back towards the town.

Killua suddenly remembered why he was there. "Wait a minute Gon, there's something..." All at once, his face was red again and he trailed off.

Gon turned back. "What?" When Killua only stared at the ground, cheeks flaming, Gon became worried and went over to his friend. "Hey, Killua! Hey! Killu! What's wrong?" He had just placed a concerned hand on his friend's shoulder when the silver-haired boy looked up at him, expression unreadable.

"It's Valentine's Day." Killua mumbled. "I…I want to give you something… because you're my most important person…" His voice was almost a whisper at that point. Gon beamed at him.

"You're my most important person too Killua! I have a present for you too! But you go first, mine's a secret!"

Killua nodded, too shy to speak and removed his now-empty lollipop stick. As the spiky-haired boy waited expectantly, Killua turned to face his friend and carefully stepped forward, holding his arms out a bit awkwardly. In one more step, he was close enough and he folded his arms around Gon until they were completely together. It felt nice but extremely foreign and he was about to step back when Gon grabbed him back in a bone-crushing hug.

Strange, he could sense Gon's heartbeat and his own; could feel the warmth of his friend, always like a summer's day. He smelled the earthy, riverside smell that Gon always had. He knew that Gon was smiling. His cheeks flushed again.

Finally, the spiky-haired boy released him and Killua stepped back a half step, face practically burning with embarrassment. He wasn't at all used to things that felt pleasant and sharing something like that with his best friend made it even better. Gon was smiling hugely, as he had suspected. Killua knew that his friend was about to say something and he also knew that if Gon did speak, he would lose all his nerve and never give him the second part of his present.

He stepped forward again, leaned in, closed his eyes, and slowly placed his lips against Gon's. Something felt off, where was his nose supposed to go? He tilted his head slightly to one side. There, that was better.

Warm and soft. Those were the impressions that went through Killua's mind. He felt Gon's warm breath gust gently against his face and his friend's soft lips. He could also feel his own blush heating up again. It felt very pleasant, like the hug, but also very… personal. Now he understood why this was for special people only.

A few beats later, he moved away and opened his eyes cautiously only to find Gon looking surprised and a bit dismayed. Killua felt stunned and hurt. Had he done it wrong? Why was Gon looking at him like he had just kicked a puppy? Had he completely misunderstood what a kiss was for? These panicked thoughts continued crashing around inside his head until—

"Killua! You stole my surprise! That was going to be my present!" The spiky-haired boy was outraged. "Now I don't have a present for you!" Killua blinked in surprise before he realized what his friend meant. His cheeks flushed again.

"I-idiot! How was I supposed to know what you were planning?"

"Aagh! Now I have to give it back so we can both give a present!" Gon started towards him and Killua took a step backwards involuntarily.

"G-give it back? Why can't you just give me a new one? Then we'll both have given and received our presents." What was he saying?! Killua took another step back but Gon was already there and took him by the shoulders before he could escape. Gon's brown eyes were determined as he leaned forwards and captured Killua's mouth.

Warm. Soft. Then Gon was beaming at him again and Killua felt a bit overwhelmed by it all. Also, he could swear his face was actually on fire at that point.

"There!" His friend stated proudly, "Happy Valentine's Day Killua!"

"Hap-happy Valentine's Day Gon." Killua echoed weakly.

"Come on!" Gon grabbed his hand, "Let's go grill these fish!"

Killua smiled at him. "Okay!"

As they ran back to their hotel, Killua thought of something. "Hey, how did you think of giving me a kiss for Valentine's?"

"Oh that." Gon smiled at him. "Kisses are the best Valentine's presents. Plus, Leorio asked me what I was going to give you."

Killua stopped dead. _That… That Guy!_

_A/N: Heeheehee, couldn't resist doing something fluffy for these two for Valentine's. THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER! XD_


End file.
